


Through the Curtain

by MB (MB1983)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1983/pseuds/MB
Summary: A team of specialized individuals fall into an unknown world and must figure a way out of this world they have landed in mysteriously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work so please be mindful of wording and lengths of chapters varying. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy my work.

Somewhere in Iraq, October 13th, 20XX.

 

Establishing Data Uplink…..

 

Data Uplink successfully connected

 

  
It was a cold night, the winds blowing from the east as the grass swayed gently. It was a full moon, nothing out of the ordinary for a small quiet Iraqi town, nowhere close to the nearest city. Though tonight, something feels off as stray clouds rolled in, covering the moon’s shine as darkness swallowed up the town.

 

Squad Leader CamLink Connection Status….. Online

 

It was dark in the cabin, the loud buzzing of the helicopter blades as the only light given was from the front of the helicopter where the pilot and copilot sat, said light dimly washing over the crew. “X.O.C. 5 to HQ, do you read, over?” It was the sound of the squad leader, his voice being muddled by the sounds of the blades as he tries to hear from the headset. “This is HQ, we read you X.O.C. 5. What’s your ETA, over.” The sounds coming from command through the headset was barely heard through the young squad leader as he looked over to his team. There were a total of 12 people including the pilot and copilot, each member having a special role in the mission they were partaking.

 

Daniel Flann, Kalen Capucine, and Sammy Grover, fresh out of boot camp, privates randomly placed into the X.O.C. Company. Seo-Hyun Edmond, X.O.C. 5’s Staff Sergeant Medic for their mission, being transferred from **[REDACTED]** branch and placed into X.O.C. Company. Jerry Osborn and James Kelen, Specialist Snipers from the KSU forces and remarkable for their keen sharpshooting. Vickie Morris, Sergeant Major is known for his remarkable ways for increasing the morale of people and previously took on 2 tours before transfer to X.O.C. Company. Rylan Lempi and June Yeong, 2nd Lieutenants of X.O.C. 5 as Rylan was brought from **[REDACTED]** branch while June came from the **[REDACTED]** branch in Asia. Finally, Leon Takehiko, 1st Lieutenant of X.O.C. 5, specially trained from Major **[REDACTED]**.

 

“ETA is in 20 minutes, will do a hot drop-off and secure the package, over” as Leon shuffles around his equipment on his vest, looking at the others who had different looks in their eyes. Flann and Grover’s eyes were filled with caution as both kept looking out of the open doors, wondering what would be waiting for them down there once they touched down. Capucine’s eyes were filled with dullness as if she mentally prepared herself of whatever she was going to face as she gripped her rifle tightly. Osborn, Kelen, and Edmond were having a small conversation with themselves, talking about their lives before coming into X.O.C. The rest were either quiet to themselves or just looking out of the helicopter into the endless sea of darkness.

 

Suddenly, a warning blared from the front of the cockpit as Leon turned around and peered over into the cabin, everyone now looking towards the cockpit. “What the hell is going on?!?” demanded Leon as the pilots looked at the screen. “Sir, we are locked on by a homing rocket! We don’t know where it’s coming from” as the copilot told Leon, trying to figure out how in the hell they were found in the first place. The last thing to be heard to Leon was, “Watch out! RPG!” as it struck directly onto the tail rotor, jolting everyone in their seats as Leon’s head smacked right on the edge of the instrument console, knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night in the countryside of Ovuk, the array of flowers swaying with the wind as if they were dancing as Le Mao walked down the dirt path, enjoying the scent that the flowers gave off. She was the leader of the town who secretly a grand mage from Fukmianam region, though unknowingly tonight would change the town in an unimaginable way.

 

A bright unknown light far up in the sky and a good distance away from Le as it blinded her, making her use her arms to cover from the blinding light. “Are the gods bringing their wrath now?!” she would exclaim at the bright light in the sky. The blinding light would end though, as Le removed her arm away from her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A massive object, something she herself had never seen before was falling from the sky as it spun around in circles as it nearly plummets to the ground though, with some luck, managed to land a bit harshly in a field across from her as smoke was fuming from the back of the object.

 

Le, unknown on what to do or rather what was inside of that object, rushes into the field as the smoke from the rear of the object became thicker and darker with each passing minute, also as dark as the night alone under the new moon. As she got closer, she got a good look at what it was. To her, it was an iron beast that had blades that could cut a thousand men in one swift motion as it slowly spun, a screech being heard as the blade tried to move through was being prevented. Metal fragments littered the ground around it as a strange liquid came out from behind the object, another blade spinning slowly as the smoke poured out from it. Le kneeled down to touch the liquid as she inspects it, the liquid giving off a weird smell that she herself never smelled before as a groan was heard from within the object.

 

Le quickly rubs the liquid off her fingers as she goes to where the groan came from, the midsection of the iron beast as she saw inside about 8 to 9 unconscious people all dressing in weird garments. As she inspected the inside of the beast, she saw something that caught her eye. Weird staffs that she doesn’t know what they do as she looks towards the front, 3 more people also knocked out unconscious though with one bleeding from the side of his head as a trail of blood followed behind where he hit his head. Another person in his seat was semi-conscious as he was holding a stick of some sort.

 

“Batiebatiġe.” As she put the palm of her hand above the unconscious man’s head, a small glowing orb of green appearing as the wound would heal from his head. “That should do it for now” as Le stood up and carefully stepping out of the iron beast, she would then make a mad dash towards the town to summon the townsfolk to help these strange people. As Le approached the entrance of the town, she was greeted by a young couple that happened to be entering the town as they notice their leader running towards them. “Miss Mao, what seems to be the problem?” asked the girl clung to her boyfriend, as she noticed Le being out of breath as she had seen something fearful.

 

“There are... “ she took a deep breath as she was out of breath from running all the way over to here as she says to both of them in an exhausted tone, “...some people that are injured! Go and gather everyone, quickly!” The couple then did so, as they scrambled to get everyone from within the town as Le lead everyone that was near her as she leads to them where the iron beast laid quietly, the smoke left from the back of it now a small trail as the sun began rising. The signal of that dawn was nowhere as the townspeople were now going to have a busy day ahead of them.


End file.
